The Blood Lily
by Onishin Tsukitenshi
Summary: Evelyn Gremory, the younger brother of Rias Gremory, left home so he get some peerage members. He aimed to become strong enough to be recognized for who he was, not what family he was from. If only he would stop getting in all sorts of trouble... Accepting peerage suggestions!
1. Beginning of the Journey

**So yeah, I suddenly had a lot of inspiration after watching a gameplay video of Friday the 13th, playing Mononofu (a turn-based game, I'm not talking about the manga. Also, the game is NSFW), going through some manga I know, and thinking about some horror-related stuff. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Edit: rewrite date Oct. 1, 2019**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or any other franchise mentioned in the story**

Evelyn Gremory was a strange child. He was the younger brother of Rias Gremory, the heiress of the house of Gremory. Unlike his sister and older brother Sirzechs, the Satan Lucifer, he didn't inherit the crimson hair the Gremory were well-known to have, sporting golden brown hair instead; additionally, his eyes would constantly change color, though they seemed to favor honey brown and wine red.

Despite being a boy, he certainly didn't look like one; his face was round and soft, his large and wide eyes were slightly upturned and a seemingly permanent faint smile was on his soft lips. His hair was styled in a hime cut, flowing down to his waist. His delicate frame gave him a frail appearance, not unlike a princess. His choice of clothing didn't help much. He liked to wear clothes that were loose, making it difficult to tell his gender. At formal events, he wore gender-neutral clothing that also did little to help identify his gender. Far too many times, Evelyn was mistaken for a girl.

What made his stand out from everyone, though, was his personality. He was playful, and not in the childish way. He would tease other children, though it never went to the point of being considered harassment or bullying. Evelyn also was, in simple terms, somewhat perverted. He would spend most of his time with female Devils, making playful remarks about their looks. This earned him the ire of his parents, who wished he would spend more time with male Devils. Sirzechs, however, was happy that he was popular with the girls. Rias, not so much. Just like Sirzechs was a siscon for her, she was a brocon for Evelyn.

These details led up to what Evelyn was doing now - sleeping. He scratched his exposed stomach lightly, drooling as he dreamed of something he liked - cute girls. Sadly, he was woken by a knock on his bedroom door. Opening it, a silver-haired maid spoke gently. Grayfia said, "Evelyn-sama, your parents request your presence."

Groggily opening his eyes, the twelve-year-old boy said, "Fine. Just let me get ready." He crawled out of bed, putting on the clothes he had set aside the night before. Trudging down the hallway, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Arriving outside his parents' throne room, he knocked on the door and said, "Mother, Father, I'm here." He walked in, and noticed that his entire family was there: Zeoticus, his father; Venelana, his mother; Rias, his sister; and finally, Sirzechs, his brother and the Satan Lucifer. Nervously, he asked, "What's this about?"

Chuckling, Zeoticus said, "You really don't remember? You and your sister get your Evil Pieces today!"

His eyes sparkling, Evelyn exclaimed, "It's today? I can't wait!" Laughing at his enthusiasm, Zeoticus summoned a magic circle leading to Ajuka Beelzebub's laboratory. The entire family went into the circle, and they disappeared in a glow of red light.

Inside the lab, Ajuka smiled when he saw the Gremory family. He said, "Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, Sirzechs. I see you're brought the kids. Let's get started, shall we?" He ushered them towards a table with a rather large box on it. On the top, there was a square with an imprint of a hand on it. The Satan Beelzebub said, "All you have to do is put your hand in the indent and channel your magic. Who wants to go first?"

Rias raised her hand and excitedly shouted, "I want to go first!" She dashed up to the box and practically slammed her hand on the top. The box released a dark red glow, before a hatch in the front opened and fifteen chess pieces fell out, scattering all over the table.

Coughing, Ajuka said, "I really need to get around to adding the tray to catch the pieces." Picking up the pieces and observing them, he said, "Well then, Miss Gremory, it looks like you are quite the lucky girl." He held out the pieces to show them, and the adults were shocked. The green-haired Devil finished, "You have five mutation pieces: a Bishop and four Pawns." Giving the pieces to Rias, who was trembling in delight, he turned to Evelyn and said, "It's your turn now."

Evelyn tentatively placed his hand on the box and channeled his magic. On the inside, he was nervous. Would he have any mutation pieces? What if he wasn't as special as his sister? What if-

He was cut off from his thoughts when his pieces came out. Once again, the adults were shocked. Ajuka shakily took a deep breath and managed to say, "It seems that you are just as impressive as your sister, if not more. Your mutated pieces are the Queen, one Bishop, one knight, one rook, and all eight Pawns." Turning away, he muttered, "I need a drink… or ten. No wonder Falbium hates dealing with things like this." However, the other adults heard him. Internally, they understood how he felt.

Sirzechs whimpered and shouted, "My little bro and sis are so special!" He scooped them up into a bear hug and cried tears of happiness. They groaned and begged him to let them go, but he didn't listen.

Zeoticus proudly said, "Well then, it looks like my children are even more special than I thought!" He yelped when his wife pulled on his cheek.

Venelana asked, "And what do you mean by that?" She smiled sweetly and continued, "Do you mean to say that you thought they wouldn't be special? And for your information, they are our children. Not just yours."

Ajuka groaned at the two family catastrophes happening in front of him. He sighed and yelled, "If you're going to continue this, then at least don't do it in my lab!"

Although Evelyn was happy to receive such a distinctive set, a nagging voice in the back of his head asked, 'What if I don't deserve my Evil Pieces?'

A few months later, Evelyn stood in front of his parents. He said, "This is all I ask of you. Please allow me to do this."

Zeoticus sighed and said, "Why do you wish to do this? You are the younger brother of the heiress of the Gremory family. You have almost everything you want. Why do you want to explore the world?"

Evelyn replied, "You are correct. However, by exploring the world, I will be able to learn faster and gain possible allies. Additionally, I hope to gain peerage members."

Seeing no fault in the logic, the man sighed and said, "Very well. All I ask is that you stay safe. I pray that you find what you seek."

After spending the rest of the day preparing and trying to get Sirzechs and Rias to let go of him, Evelyn finally left for his journey. He held out his right hand and summoned a magic circle he created himself. It was pure white, and released an almost silver glow. It had a simple design, and within the center, there was a large ornate lily.

Stepping into it, Evelyn turned around to face his parents and brother. He smiled and said, "I'll come back. I promise." With those words, the magic circle glowed before the effeminate boy disappeared, the magic circle vanishing a second later.

Appearing in front of a forest, Evelyn said to himself, "First stop, get a familiar so I can have some form of defense. Hopefully I'm the first one to be here this month." He walked towards the edge of the forest when a figure appeared from behind a tree.

The man yelled, "Hello, young Devil! I am Zatoji, the Familiar Master! How may I help you?" He blinked in surprise at what appeared to be a young girl in front of him.

Evelyn bowed slightly and said, "Hello. I'm here to find a familiar so I can protect myself during my travels. Is there any way you can help?" Zatoji promptly led him into the forest. For about ten minutes, he listened to the man talk about the creatures in the forest. During that time, he took mental notes about the abilities and weaknesses of the ones Zatoji mentioned. A few moments later, he felt something call out to him. He tugged on Zatoji's shirt and said, "I think I feel something calling out to me. What does that mean?"

The man blinked in surprise and said, "What you're feeling is very rare. You're sensing the creature that is meant to be your familiar. Most of the Devils who come here choose the familiars they like the most. Follow that feeling. I'll come with you to see what it is."

The duo trudged through the forest, soon finding a cave hidden near a rocky cliff. Hesitatingly, they went inside. What they saw amazed them. The walls and ceiling were lined with crystals and gems, bathing everything in a crystalline light.

Hundreds of creatures even Zatoji never saw before roamed the caverns, looking curiously at the intruders. Evelyn and Zatoji ventured even further in, eventually finding a cavern larger than the ones they went through. At the end was what could only be described as a behemoth. It was gigantic, and seemed to be made of boulder-sized violet gems. It had a regal look, practically like a king from some fantasy anime; Evelyn blamed Rias for getting him hooked on anime. He also thought it looked like King Arthur from Sonic and the Black Knight but without the trailing cape; once again, he blamed Rias for introducing video games to him.

The giant looked at Evelyn and bowed down. Looking to Zatoji, the boy saw that the man was gaping in shock. Shakily, the Familiar Master shouted, "How is this possible? I've only heard of this creature in myths!"

Evelyn asked, "What do you mean? Isn't this a sub-species of earth elemental?"

Shaking his head, Zatoji said, "No, but you're close. I've heard that golems can come in different kinds, but this one is practically a myth among myths. This is a gem golem! It's made of crystals and gems, and simply touching anything that contains minerals or carbon will repair it!"

Blinking in shock, the young Gremory asked, "So how do I make the contract?" After getting the instructions from Zatoji, he held his hand out at the gem golem. He announced, "I, Evelyn Gremory, command thee to become my familiar and carry out my will. Rise and follow thy commands!" A magic circle appeared on the golem's chest before disappearing. Panting at making a contract with such a powerful being, Evelyn looked up at his familiar and said, "I guess I better give you a name now. I'll call you Amethyst." The newly named Amethyst let out a deep rumble and nodded. Picking up its new master, it carried him out of the cave and to the edge of the forest.

Zatoji gently patted Evelyn on the head and said, "Congratulations on getting a wonderful familiar. And thank you for showing me that I still don't know every place in the Familiar Forest. You're a very interesting young girl. Good luck on your journey."

Summoning a transportation circle, Evelyn said, "I'm glad you're happy. I hope you learn a lot about those caverns." As he started to disappear, he added, "Oh, and I'm a boy, just so you know." He vanished with an amused smirk as Zatoji gaped in shock.

…

Evelyn spent the next few months traveling around the world, spending most of his time in the United States of America. While he was there, he heard stories of a cursed location called Camp Crystal Lake. It took him a few days to arrive. When he did, however, it was nighttime and he could sense someone trudging around.

He heard what sounded like a mix of scuffling and heavy breathing. Ki ki ki... ma ma ma... Evelyn tensed when he sensed someone right behind him. When did they get there? He would have noticed them due to his Devil senses!

He quickly jumped out of the way and turned around in time to see a hulking figure swing an axe at where he was standing a moment ago. Looking at the man, he saw that the stranger was wearing a dark grey jacket with a worn-out brown shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and scuffed platform boots with laces. He had no hair, and wore a hockey mask with three red triangles on it, one on each cheek and the third between the eyeholes.

Evelyn chuckled and said, "It looks like you're real, Jason Voorhees. I know your story." Using his magic to scan Jason's mind and remembering the accounts of the survivors of Camp Crystal Lake, he said, "You were killed here when you were young. Your mother went on a killing spree to avenge you, but was killed as well. You now continue her work by killing anyone who comes here to indulge in debauchery and sin."

Jason tilted his head, curious as to why his mother's voice had suddenly disappeared. Evelyn said, "I have a proposition for you. You join me, and you can punish real monsters for hurting people. What do you say?" He leaned forwards playfully, waiting for an answer. A few agonizing moments later, Jason slowly nodded.

Clapping his hands, Evelyn exclaimed, "Perfect! You're the first to join me!" He reached into his pocket and took out his Queen. He said, "Now lay down and put this on your chest. I'll do the rest." When the killer of the camp did so after a few moments of silence, he released his wings. He chanted, "I, Evelyn Gremory, revive thee, Jason Voorhees, as my servant. Rise and be blessed as you walk these lands as my Queen!"

Jason's body glowed red before he got up. The man grunted in surprise when he looked at himself. His skin was repaired, and he felt different. He felt stronger, faster, even better than he ever did. Grabbing his axe, Jason returned to his shack to gather his belongings. He was looking at his mother's shrine when Evelyn walked in. The boy said, "I can take that with us if you want." Seeing Jason nod, he summoned a magic circle for storage and sealed it away.

Noticing Jason's anger, Evelyn quickly said, "Relax! I just put it away!" Gently taking Jason's arm, he placed a magic seal on the back of the man's hand. Looking up, he said, "Now you have access to the magic circles I use. You can use them to put things away, take them out, and move long distances in a shot amount of time. I'll change things a little so that you can have your own storage for yourself." He added, "It'll have to wait, though. We should go before someone shows up."

Creating a transportation circle, he and Jason stepped into it. Evelyn's nose twitched. He sneezed, causing the magic circle to flicker. He had just enough time to say, "Uh oh," before the duo vanished, leaving an empty shack.

The duo found themselves in a battlefield. Surrounded by dead bodies, two figures, a boy and a girl were holding each other tenderly. The boy had white hair and red eyes, and his left arm was mechanical with black plating and a large blade-like fin jutting out from the elbow. The girl had golden hair and blood red eyes. They were crying, and both Evelyn and Jason could sense their despair.

The boy whimpered, "I was too weak to save them! I couldn't save Shia, Tio, Kaori, Lemia, Shizuku, and Liliana! It was hard enough that Ehit killed Myuu in front of us, but this is too much!" The girl whispered soothing words into his ears, though she was just as upset as him.

As Evelyn and Jason approached, they looked at them. The boy suddenly became serious and asked, "Who are you two?" His hands twitched, and his power surged for a moment.

Evelyn raised his hands and said, "Hey, we're not here to fight you. I was using a magic circle when I sneezed. I don't know how Jason and I ended up here!" Freezing, he turned to Jason and quickly asked, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Jason looked at his King silently, before shaking his head. He didn't blame the boy for sneezing. It was, after all, allergy season. Prior to his reincarnation, Jason had somehow sneezed a few times as well despite being a zombie, so it would have been hypocritical to be angry.

Turning back to the trio, Evelyn said, "I'm Evelyn Gremory, and this is Jason, my new vassal. I'm traveling around the place to gather a peerage, and Jason was the first member."

The boy sighed and said, "I'm Hajime Nagumo."

The blonde girl said, "I'm Yue, Hajime's wife."

Hajime said, "Since you said you sneezed while using a magic circle, does that mean you're not from this world?" Seeing Evelyn nod sheepishly, he said, "I'm not either. My entire homeroom class back in Japan was brought here to stop the extinction of humanity. While we were in a dungeon, one of my classmates betrayed me and knocked me into a labyrinth, where I found Yue. After we got out, we kept exploring until I found the rest of my class. In the end, we fought Ehit. We won, but Yue and I are the only survivors."

His memories caught up, and Hajime burst into tears again. Refusing to watch someone suffer, Evelyn said, "Let me see what I can do. I know a bit of condensation magic and transformation magic." He held out his hands, a magic circle between them. Closing his eyes, he felt out the magical signatures of the corpses. Opening them once more, he asked, "Which ones were the people you cared about?" When the broken-hearted boy pointed them out, he drew a bit of their magic energy and blood, bringing them into the magic circle. Condensing it all into a small orb, Evelyn gritted his teeth as sweat dripped down the side of his face.

Finally, he held the finished product and gave it to Hajime. He whispered, "Here. That way they can always be with you." Hajime took the item from Evelyn, and his eyes widened in shock. In his hands was a heart-shaped crystal attached to a thin silver chain. It was a necklace, he noted.

On closer inspection of the crystal through his artificial right eye, he realized it was composed of the essence of the women he loved and his surrogate daughter, Myuu. It also seemed to keep changing colors. Each color reminded Hajime of different things: Shia's lavender hair, Tio's golden eyes, Myuu's emerald -

Shakily, Hajime snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Evelyn through teary eyes. He whispered, "Thank you…" He carefully put it on, making sure it stayed put.

Smiling sadly, Evelyn said, "I know it's hard to cope with losing someone, but do you want another chance at life?"

Nodding, Hajime said, "I'd like that. I know I can never move on, but I'd like to at least have a chance to start over."

Holding out a hand, Evelyn said, "Then would you like to join me? You'd have to become a Devil and become my vassals too, but I will make sure that you can find happiness again. I gave Jason the chance to fight for a true cause. Do you accept?"

Hajime thought about his choices for a minute. He took a deep breath and said, "I accept. What do I do?"

Evelyn said, "Lay down on the ground. I'll figure out what position you can take." He held several of his Evil Pieces over the boy, and was surprised when he saw that Hajime was worth all eight Pawns. He looked at Yue and asked, "Would you like to accept too?"

Yue said, "I accept. Whatever Hajime goes through, I go through. We'll always stay together." Evelyn smiled and repeated the process with her. When the rituals were done, Hajime asked, "So will you explain what happened to us?"

Evelyn said, "You're Devils now. However, you'll learn about your abilities later. Yue, you're a Bishop. That means you gained massive magic reserves. If your magic reserves were already massive, then they got even bigger. Knights get a drastic speed boost. Rooks receive a massive increase in strength and durability. Jason is my Queen. He has the combined abilities of a Bishop, knight, and rook. Hajime, you're a Pawn. That means that while you're technically the weakest on paper, you can promote to any piece aside from king if you have my permission.

"I used my pieces to convert you. By the way, you're both mutated pieces. A mutated piece is much stronger than a normal piece." Seeing Hajime's questioning look, Evelyn added, "Think of it as a thing in a video game where a unit is categorized as worth a few points, but it's actually worth so much more." At this, Hajime nodded in understanding.

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn continued, "As you're all my servants, you're considered low-class Devils. You can become a higher class if you take a test, and once you reach high class, you can receive your own pieces. Any questions?"

Yue said, "And what about you? Are you a Devil who got promoted or were you born into a high-class Devil family?"

Evelyn answered, "The second. I'm the youngest child of the house of Gremory. Next?"

Hajime asked, "Can we get back to the world you came from?"

Evelyn's face went blank, his smile becoming shaped like a curved w, making Yue perk up at the cuteness. He made a transportation circle, which surprisingly worked. He tapped Hajime and Yue on the backs of their hands and said, "Now you can use it. Come on."

The group of four stepped into the circle, though and they disappeared.

…

Fallen Angels were bustling about. A magic circle had suddenly appeared in the Grigori, a magic circle they did not recognize. It was white, and had a lily in the center. Azazel, the leader of the Grigori, stepped forwards with an inquisitive gleam in his eye.

Suddenly, four figures appeared inside the circle. Evelyn looked around and said, "We're definitely back in my world, but I don't recognize this place. Just where did we end up?"

Azazel spoke up and said, "You're in the middle of the Grigori base, kid. Can you explain why four Devils and a human showed up in a magic circle in an area filled with Fallen Angels?" Once again, Evelyn's face went blank, the "OwO" expression returning. He looked around, noticing the light spears pointed at his group, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ah, poop."

 **Yes, stories about Rias having a sibling are a bit overdone. Yes, the story was pretty rushed. Yes, the story jumped around a bit suddenly. But hey, I'm pretty sure that this is the first story to have Jason in High School DxD, much less be in a peerage. Also, I'm pretty sure it's the first time Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou has shown up on FanFiction. That counts for something, right?**

 **And if there are questions about why I gave a boy the name Evelyn, I'll settle it now, so you don't ask. Evelyn is technically a girls' name, but men have had that name, like Evelyn Waugh, Evelyn Robert de Rothschild, and Evelyn Stevens. Look them up, they're men.**

 **Anyways, here is the peerage I have planned out so far. It might change eventually though. Feel free to give suggestions, though:**

 *** means it's permanent and not up for debate**

 **King: Evelyn Gremory**

 **Queen (Mutated): Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)***

 **Bishop (Mutated): Yue (Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou)***

 **Bishop: undecided**

 **Knight (Mutated): undecided**

 **Knight: undecided**

 **Rook (Mutated): undecided**

 **Rook: undecided**

 **Pawn (Mutatedx8) x8: Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou)***

 **Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	2. Enhancement

**I can't believe I started working on the second chapter the day I uploaded the first chapter! I actually underestimated the amount of inspiration I had!**

 **Edit: rewrite date Oct. 1, 2019**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or any other franchise mentioned in the story**

Evelyn, Jason, Hajime, and Yue sat in front of a desk. Facing them was Azazel, who looked them over carefully. The Fallen Angel said, "That's quite the story. I'm not saying that I don't believe you, it's just that it seems a bit out there. There's never been a case of someone sneezing just before they went through a transportation circle."

Evelyn chucked sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He said, "It's not my fault that supernatural beings have sharper senses than humans. Plus, it was in the woods, and there was a lot of pollen and dust!" Behind him, his Queen, knight, and Pawn nodded. They took a few minutes getting used to their enhanced senses and abilities, with smell being one of the ones they still weren't used to.

Sighing, Azazel said, "Well then, it's clear that you still need training. Sirzechs is a friend of mine, so I'll help you and your peerage improve." Getting up, the leader of the Grigori said, "Very well. Follow me to the training chambers. I'll gauge your skills there." The group followed the man, drawing attention, as they had caused a commotion earlier. A few minutes later, they reached a large room. Turning around, Azazel said, "Now show me what you got. Use the targets there." He pointed to several dummies stationed around the room. Gesturing to Yue, he said, "Ladies first."

Yue pointed a finger, and a red mist flickered to life. The next moment, a spear of magic impaled the dummy in front of her. Waving her hand, the girl froze the dummy, before a dark cloud formed above it. A thunderbolt shot down, blasting the dummy to pieces. Even so, Yue wasn't finished. She waved her hand again, and the remaining portions of the dummy were shredded by an unseen force. The shredded remains were them crushed into paste by another unseen force, causing a slight indent on the ground. Flipping her hair out of the way, she calmly said, "Even before I joined Evelyn's peerage, I could do that and still have enough energy to fight hordes of monsters."

Stepping up, Hajime bluntly said, "I'm next." He held his hands up, and two futuristic revolvers appeared. He said, "Meet Donner and Schlag." Covering himself in lightning, he started blasting at various dummies, each one exploding from the lightning-laced bullets. A few seconds later, he switched the revolvers out with Metzelei, a Gatling gun with six barrels. He blasted even more dummies, before switching to using his magic abilities. Using Air Walk, he disappeared, flickering around the room, even running across the air. He used Gale Claw to cut a dummy apart, while using Pursuit to send the slashed pieces to crash into the closest dummies. Finally, he summoned Orkan, blasting the remains of the dummies he attacked into oblivion.

Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Just like Yue, I was able to do all that before joining Evelyn. I noticed that it took significantly less energy to do all that, though." Looking at Jason, he said, "It's your turn, big guy."

Jason nodded. After the dummies were restocked, he demonstrated his skills, which stunned everyone, even Evelyn and Azazel. Their vision blurred for a second, and what happened was a blur. The killer of Camp Crystal Lake suddenly vanished, and the sound of three scuffles and three heavy breaths echoed throughout the chamber. A dummy fell to the ground, an axe in its head. A second one was decapitated, and the group of four saw Jason standing behind it, his axe held out in front of him. What he did next shocked everyone. He held his axe facing the other way so its blade pointed at him, and shoved deeply it into his head. Pulling his weapon around, he left a deep gash in full view of everyone.

They knew it would kill anyone, but Jason was still standing. Pulling the axe out, Jason tilted his head so everyone could see the wound start healing at an accelerated rate. Jason nodded at the group and returned to standing next to Azazel. Without looking away from the Queen, the Fallen Angel said, "It's your turn, Evelyn." He returned to looking at Jason, a gleam in his eyes.

Sighing, Evelyn grumbled, "Fine. I hate showing off my magic skills, though." He walked up and raised his hand. Using the Power of Destruction, he fired a wave of dark red energy that destroyed the dummies in front of him. Next, he narrowed his eyes as he focused on a dummy on the far end of the training room. Snapping his fingers, the dummy exploded, with more of the Power of Destruction flaring out from within.

Finally, he used his condensation magic. He focused on a dummy, lips twitching in anticipation. The dummy fell apart, since the distribution of mass in its body was increased in some areas and decreased in others. Looking at Azazel, he asked, "Is that good enough for a demonstration?"

Nodding, the Fallen Angel said, "Yeah, that's good. Alright, now I know what to help you guys improve on, but that'll happen after I do a few tests on your peerage members." The group of four nodded, following the man out.

On the way, though, a Fallen Angel with two sets of wings attacked them. He shouted, "Die, Devil scum!" He made a brown light spear and attacked Evelyn, but Hajime jumped in the way and deflected the weapon with his prosthetic arm.

Azazel, frowning, ordered, "Dezobeyi! Stand down!" He frowned, however, at the response.

Dezobeyi spat at him and yelled, "I don't care what you say! They're Devils, so they must die, even if I have to kill you too!" He moved to attack once more, but Hajime acted in the blink of an eye.

The Pawn summoned Schlagen, an anti-tank rifle that looked more like a futuristic railgun. It was ten times stronger than Donner, which possessed power surpassing a normal anti-tank rifle thanks to Lightning Clad. Raising his weapon, Hajime aimed at the Fallen Angel.

Laughing arrogantly, Dezobeyi taunted, "Can you even aim that? I'll just kill your friends, except for the ladies! I'll cut your limbs off and force you to watch as I have my way with th-" He was cut off when his torso exploded in a shower of gore.

Coldly, Hajime said, "Don't you dare touch my wife or my teacher." He dismissed Schlagen and grabbed the remains Dezobeyi's corpse by the arm. Looking at Azazel, he asked, "Mind if I have this? I want to see if my Iron Stomach ability will work on this." By this time, a crowd had gathered, curious to see who disobeyed Azazel's order to not bother the Devils.

Azazel shrugged and said, "Do what you want. He disobeyed and paid the price."

Grunting, Hajime said, "That should have been expected, considering that Dezobeyi literally means disobedient in Haitian Creole." He found an exposed part of Dezobeyi's flesh and, to everyone's horror and disgust, bit into it. They watched silently as the boy ate the Fallen Angel's arms. Getting up and wiping his mouth, Hajime reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. To everyone's interest, it radiated a magic signature that was strongly linked to the Pawn. Looking it over, Hajime said, "Huh, I guess it did work." Holding out his hand, he formed a dark red light spear, shocking everyone even more.

Curiously, Azazel said, "Hajime, you said something about Iron Stomach. What is that?"

Hajime said, "If I eat something, I gain its abilities. I gained Lightning Clad when I ate a wolf monster that generated lightning, Air Walk when I ate a demonic rabbit, Gale Claw when I got revenge on and ate a bear demon that took my left arm, and so on." Azazel whistled, impressed.

Chuckling, Azazel said, "Anyways, we should figure out the extent of the abilities you all have. Let's go."

Over the next month, Evelyn and his peerage learned about their limits. Evelyn was powerful for his age, but his ranged magic had a charging time that was long enough for even a rook to act fast enough to avoid getting touched. Also, he was able to put up a fight in close quarters, but he wasn't physically strong enough to land a particularly powerful blow, due to his small stature.

Jason was nearly impervious to damage, and was the definition of a nearly undefeatable opponent, as he was able to shrug off impalement through the skull, travel somewhat quickly underwater with no resistance despite his aquaphobia, wander around the entirety of Camp Crystal Lake in the matter of minutes, and come back to life after coming in contact with a source of energy, whether it was lightning, psychic energy, or being exposed to heat emitted from a person. His only weaknesses were extremely powerful blows and magic, and that anything holy had a much stronger effect. Due to becoming a Queen, Jason gained a decent resistance to magic. The Devil nature, though, made him two times more susceptible to holy elements, whether it was holy water, silver crosses, or the like. To fix this, the best combat method would be to have Jason and Amethyst work as a team. Both were nigh unstoppable, and Amethyst could defend Jason from things the Queen wouldn't be able to shrug off easily.

Hajime had an extremely diverse range of attacks, which made him an extremely dangerous opponent on the battle field. However, around half of his magic arsenal consisted of non combat-oriented abilities and buffs, along with the occasional debuff. He promptly learned to increase the variety of ways he fought, mixing his abilities with his weapons, focusing on more than just using Lightning Clad with Donner and Schlag to create miniature railguns.

Yue was deadly, having a dangerous arsenal of magic spells. She could regenerate from wounds, like Jason, though she had regenerated from decapitation when she was nineteen, a little over three hundred years before she met Hajime. Just like Jason, she had an increased weakness for holy elements. Additionally, she was an open target, as she usually stayed in one place while she fought. Her biggest weakness, though, was that she had little to no ways to defend herself in close combat. However, it wouldn't be much of a problem as she was always near Hajime, who would be able to keep an eye on her even in the heat of combat.

Finally, after settling a few last errands, Evelyn decided it was time to leave. He and his peerage had learned a lot, and wanted to implement it into real-life applications to make what they learned more efficient. During the stay at the Grigori, he, Hajime, and Yue befriended many of the Fallen Angels.

Evelyn became friends with Penemue, who was glad to teach him some of the magic she knew, and Mittelt, who loved to tease people just as much as he did. She would hug him from behind, jump him when he was bathing, and slip into his bed and sleep with him in the nude while he slept. Usually, he got her back by grabbing her wrists from behind and gently biting her ear, holding her close to him by the waist from behind while pressing his body into hers, and spoon-feeding her while straddling her legs at mealtimes. They were so caught up in trying to embarrass each other, they failed to notice that the other Fallen Angels started a betting ring to see how they would turn out.

Hajime was uncomfortable with the attention, and would hold on to Yue's hand for comfort. Yue, having abandonment issues do to her uncle's betrayal in which he sealed her into the labyrinth, became extremely possessive of Hajime, even going as far as to have sex with him in the bathing room, which wasn't really anything new, considering that they already had sex with each other before quite a few times.

Jason didn't interact much, spending most of his time in front of his mother's shrine. He silently told her about what his life was now like, asking for advice on what to do in certain situations. Since he was now away from the camp where he and his mother were murdered, his mother's spirit had all but disappeared, though sometimes he could hear her give him advice, whispering soothing words whenever he was troubled by something.

However, he did get along with Baraquiel, bonding with the Fallen Angel over family troubles. Both were the silent no-nonsense type, and lost their loved ones in front of their eyes. Both could usually be seen training, with the match usually consisting of Jason shrugging off Baraquiel's lightning magic while Baraquiel stayed in the air and dodged pocket knives Jason threw, occasionally getting nicked.\

...

The peerage traveled around, making money through temporary jobs and eliminating stray Devils. Sadly, none of them were able to give Hajime any new abilities, as they were either too weak to give him their power, or the powers weren't worth having. Hajime did not want to be able to spray acid that could only melt clothes but had to be fired from the nipples, and he most certainly didn't want to be able to create ropes from pubic hair that could only bind targets bondage style.

They met a few members of the Angel Faction in Italy, and fortunately, there was no violence. Well, none on the Devils' part. The exorcists were named something like Irene and Xenophobia, and they weren't as peaceful as the Devils. The interaction consisted mostly of the two girls chasing the Devils while swinging their weapons, while Hajime summoned his four-wheel drive for everyone to cram themselves into while they escaped. It was a strange sight that day, watching two girls with swords trying to kill one child, two young adults, and a grown man speeding away in a vehicle that couldn't fit them all very well.

Secretly, Evelyn had placed a listening seal on the blue-haired one, who, if he remembered correctly, was Xenophobia. He was amused to listen as someone, a woman named Griselda, if he remembered correctly, scolded the duo for recklessly endangering innocent people. However, he had to take aspirin since the woman said God at least ten times. That was when his magic circle was noticed, and it was destroyed.

Sighing, he told his peerage that they had to stay hidden from the Angel Faction for some time, and they decided to hunt down more stray Devils. They kept hidden for five more months, staying in populated areas long enough to buy food, clothes, and daily necessities.

Looking at the night sky, Evelyn muttered, "I better let Mother and Father know I'm fine." He quickly wrote a letter, sending it to his family using the Gremory magic circle. Sighing, he thought, 'I wonder how far Rias is with her peerage?'

Back in the Gremory estate, Rias sneezed. Her peerage members looked at her. There was Isaiah, a boy she saved after he was subjected to experiments to create a holy sword wielder. However, he had his name changed to Yuuto Kiba. Next to him was Akeno Himejima, a girl she saved from her family, who wanted her dead for being a half-blood. Silently sitting a few feet away was a nekoshou named Koneko, who was saved from being executed simply for existing after her sister became a stray Devil. Inside a cardboard box in the corner of the room, Gasper Vladi, who was also saved from being killed just for being a half-blood, peeked out.

Akeno asked, "Rias-sama, is everything alright?"

Rias wiped her nose, waving her off. She said, "It's alright. Anyways, have I told you about my younger brother?" Her eyes sparkled, and her peerage groaned. They had listened to her stories about Evelyn at least twelve times in the last week alone.

Zeoticus and Venelana read the letter they received with Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sirzechs said, "Well, it's a good thing that it was Azazel who found them. He honestly couldn't care about what faction you're from as long as you don't get on his bad side."

Humming in agreement, Zeoticus said, "You're right. However, it is very impressive that my son has three peerage members already, and they all used the mutated pieces. It is especially amazing that his Pawn used all eight pieces!"

He yelped when Venelana pinched his cheek and pulled. The woman asked, "Don't you mean our son? It looks like I'll have to remind you that they're also my children!"

Sirzechs chuckled as Zeoticus whimpered, only to yelp as Grayfia pinched his cheek. The maid said, "Lucifer-sama, you are supposed to be working. It seems that you need to be disciplined as well."

Back in the forest where they were staying, Evelyn and his peerage looked up, hearing what sounded like two men screaming in pain. Looking at Jason, who shrugged, Evelyn said, "Huh, must have been our imagination." He went to sleep, Hajime and Yue following his example, holding each other closely. Jason leaned against a tree, listening to the nature around him, taking in the chirping of the crickets. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he started snoring.

As they slept, Amethyst stepped out of the shadows. It broke parts of itself off and placed it onto the ground around its master and his servants, forming a wall. Standing tall, it stared off into the distance, determined to protect Evelyn and his peerage.

Beyond the horizon, two girls fought back to back. They both had guns, firing at the crowd of stray Devils that surrounded them. They were tiring, and while it was unknown to them, help would come soon. Whether it would arrive in time, though, was a different story.

 **Here is the planned peerage list with some changes. Remember, you can suggest potential members:**

 *** means it's permanent and not up for debate**

 **King: Evelyn Gremory**

 **Queen (Mutated): Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)***

 **Bishop (Mutated): Yue (Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou)***

 **Bishop: undecided**

 **Knight (Mutated): undecided**

 **Knight: undecided**

 **Rook (Mutated): undecided**

 **Rook: undecided**

 **Pawn (Mutatedx8) x8: Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou)***

 **Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


	3. Stuff Happens

**I'm so sorry, but the moment I published this story, I had so much inspiration for it, yet I still had a bit of trouble with peerage members. That's why I accept suggestions!**

 **Edit: rewrite date Oct. 1, 2019**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD or any other franchise mentioned in the story**

The two girls looked around, hoping to find an opening. Seeing one, they fired upon the Stray Devils, only to be knocked back. Getting back up, the pink-haired one with red eyes asked, "Shinku! Are you okay?" She aimed her musket at a Stray Devil that leaped at her and fired, killing it instantly.

Her partner, a black-haired girl with dark blue sunken eyes, nodded and muttered, "Shinku is okay, but needs food soon. Is Mitsuhide okay?" Wielding flintlock pistols, she used wind magic to send compressed bullets of air at a larger group of Strays, scattering them.

The pink-haired girl replied, "I'm fine. We need to escape soon, since we ran out of rations last night when we got ambushed!" Trying to ignore the pain, the girls ran through the opening that Shinku had created, the Strays following shortly behind them.

Evelyn and his peerage awoke with a start when they heard an explosion. The boy yelled, "Get ready to fight!" Hajime summoned Donner and Schlag as Jason tightly gripped his axe in his left hand and his machete in his right. Yue and Evelyn prepared to fire spells, and Amethyst generated multiple hexagonal crystal shields. Looking to the west, the direction the noise came from, they made out a large group approaching them. Gradually, they made out two girls about Evelyn's age, attempting to run with heavy wounds.

The first girl had pink hair held up in pigtails by black ribbons and red eyes. She wore a black sleeveless haori with golden linings and black pleated shoulder plates with golden lining over a black kimono top decorated with a pink floral design. On her hands, she wore slim gold-lined black gauntlets. She also had a red skirt that started just under her breasts and reached down to mid-thigh, held in place by a red cloth tied into a ribbon and held together by loosely hanging golden thread. Strapped to her waist at her left hip was a katana, with a black handle with white diamonds down the sides and a golden hilt. Slung over her shoulder was a musket.

The second girl had black hair with the back styled into a messy and wild bob cut, while her bangs fell down a little past her chin, and her bangs nearly covered her eyes. She also had an ahoge, which Evelyn absently noted his sister also had. The girl also had large dark blue eyes that were sunken and had dark bags underneath, which gave her an emotionless look. She wore a dark brown leather sleeveless jumpsuit that had the legging parts ripped off, so it stopped a couple inches above mid-thigh. She wore a white scarf, and had light tan gloves on her hands. Holstered on her brown belt were two flintlock pistols.

The girls halted when they saw Evelyn and his peerage. They tensed, prepared to fight when they looked back at the approaching horde of Stray Devils. They looked back at the group in front of them, conflicted by what was happening.

Looking behind the girls, Evelyn saw the Strays. He said, "It's alright. Stay with Amethyst; it's the golem right behind us. We'll handle this." He walked up, glaring at what seemed to be the leader of the stray Devils. He coldly said, "Care to explain why you're targeting these girls?"

The leader laughed and retorted, "You dare make demands of me like that? I am Berahmona, A-class stray Devil! A no-name filth like you has no right to exist in my presence!" He moved to strike Evelyn, but the younger Devil moved out of the way and quickly fired his Power of Destruction into the crowd, killing at least ten Strays that were too slow to move out of the way. Snarling, Berahmona shouted, "Kill them all, but keep the females for entertainment and pleasure!"

Coldly, Hajime suddenly began firing upon the closest Strays, their bodies exploding from how many bullets tore into them. Shooting a few more Strays, he switched to Schlagen and aimed at the largest part of the horde. Yue stood by him, firing spell after spell, taking out every Stray Hajime missed.

Jason started a literal bloodbath. He hacked the Strays apart, ripping off limbs and crushing skulls. He waded through the horde of Stray Devils, ignoring their pitiful attacks, which consisted mostly of strikes and stabs that wouldn't have affected him much even before becoming Evelyn's Queen. Grabbing the nearest Stray, he held its forehead with one hand and gripped its jaw in the other. Too late, the Devil realized what Jason was about to do. The others stared in horror as their ally's head was torn in half, blood showering all over Jason's hockey mask and clothes. Turning to the horde, Jason tilted his head and walked forwards, watching as they backed off, frightened looks on their faces.

Evelyn calmly walked around, using his magic to finish off wounded Strays, and used his condensation magic on unmoving ones, causing them to scream in agony as they were torn apart by their own weight. Waving his hand, he sent his Power of Destruction out in the form of an arc, taking out the seven Strays that attempted to attack him.

Berahmona was the last Stray Devil left. He snarled and roared, "How dare you kill my followers? Do you know how much effort it took to build an army so I could take over the Underworld to take my place as the rightful leader?" He charged at the young Gremory, intent on getting revenge. Before he could get too close, the girls shot him in the head.

Sighing as the Stray slumped to the ground, dead, the pink-haired girl said, "Thanks for saving us. Mind if I get the names of our saviors?"

Evelyn blushed from the praise and said, "I'm Evelyn Gremory. The tall man in the hockey mask is Jason Voorhees. The white-haired guy with the robot arm is Hajime Nagumo and the girl next to him is his wife Yue. The golem is my familiar, Amethyst. Now may I ask what your names are?"

The girl smirked and replied, "You just did, but sure. I'm Mitsuhide Akechi, and Miss Sunshine over there is Shinku. We're in a bit of trouble, so do you mind helping us?" Her eyes widening, she suddenly dropped to all fours and started to cough. Her coughing became more violent, then it escalated to vomiting blood. As the few drops of blood on the ground increased into several large puddles, she grimaced and managed to say, "Fuck. It looks like we won't be able to get help for the both for us, Shinku."

Rushing over and supporting her body, Evelyn softly said, "It's going to be alright. Just take deep breaths." He gently held her hands, trying to heal her wounds. After a few moments, he looked at Shinku and shook his head sadly. The black-haired girl whimpered, and her eyes filled with tears.

Evelyn was about to lay Mitsuhide down when the girl gripped his wrist. She rasped, "I know that you're a Devil. It's alright if you reincarnate me as your servant. That way, we both get what we want. I get to know that Shinku and I will be fine, and you get a servant. Please, do this for Shinku. She doesn't have anyone else…" She coughed again, blood spattering onto Evelyn's face. Her grip weakened, then her hand fell limp, her head rolling to the side. Sighing, Evelyn laid Mitsuhide on the ground and tested several pieces. Finally, it settled on his rook. He laid it on her chest, and began the incantation. Shinku watched with teary eyes filled with hope, silently praying her friend could return. The glow radiating from Mitsuhide's body disappeared, and she started breathing again.

Crying, Shinku tackled Evelyn, hugging him tightly. She mumbled, "Thank you for saving Shinku's friend…" She wobbled, then fell to the floor, unconscious.

Looking at Hajime, Evelyn said, "Heal Shinku. I'll take care of Akechi." He gently picked up the pink-haired girl and carried her to his tent. He continued, "Akechi's wounds can't be healed by what you have, and there's only one method I know of that can help her. Unfortunately, it requires direct skin contact. We'll sort things out in the morning."

Inside his tent, Evelyn carefully removed Mitsuhide's gun and katana. He then removed her clothes, careful to not agitate her wounds. Although he was perverted, Evelyn left the girl's bra and panties on to preserve her modesty, but still paused to stare at her soft curves. Stripping down to his underwear as well, he laid down right next to her and pulled up the blanket, pressing himself into her side. Channeling his magic, he started the healing process. It was slow, but the girl started to heal. As the time passed, Evelyn's eyes started drooping. His breathing slowed down, and after a few seconds, he fell asleep.

The next day, Mitsuhide woke up and noticed that she was in a tent. She looked to her side and realized that Evelyn was hugging her, lightly sucking on her shoulder. She tensed and tried to pry him off, but realized several things. One, she was wearing just her panties and her bra. Second, her wounds were healed. Third, Evelyn was subconsciously channeling magic into her body, easing the soreness in her body, which showed that he was healing her. Fourth, Evelyn was wearing boxers. And finally, Evelyn was a boy.

She screamed, waking the boy up. Shoving Evelyn away from her, she scrambled out of the tent, only to see everyone stare at her from the campfire they were sitting at. Holding up a bowl, Shinku bluntly said, "Breakfast is ready. Shinku thinks it tastes good."

A few minutes later, when Evelyn and Mitsuhide were both dressed, the two girls received explanations about what was happening. Sighing, Mitsuhide exasperatedly repeated, "So the only way for you to heal me after reincarnating me was to use a healing spell that required direct skin contact?" She rubbed her forehead, sighing at how it should have been expected, as there was no civilization in a five-hundred-mile radius.

Blushing, Evelyn retorted, "It's not like I like that option! Hajime and Yue have access to a variant of holy water that can heal wounds on the same level as the ones you had and even more, but since they've been using it for a long time before becoming Devils, they're immune to the effect holy water has on Devils." He continued, "If you were immune to the negative effects as well, I would have had it used on you too. Anyways, why don't you and Shinku tell us more about yourselves? I mean, we've got time before we leave this place. I've already alerted the Devils back home about the Strays, so we need to pass the time."

Mitsuhide sighed and complied. She said, "As you know, I'm Mitsuhide Akechi. What I didn't mention is that I'm the direct descendant of the original Mitsuhide Akechi, the general who lived during the Sengoku period of Japan. I use his musket and katana, which have been enhanced by the Yokai Faction. I saved Shinku a few months ago, but I don't really know much about her. We were focusing more on survival."

Looking up from her meal, Shinku softly said, "Shinku used to work in a circus to get rid of anyone the ringleader didn't like. If Shinku didn't get rid of them, then Shinku wouldn't get food for a week, and sometimes they didn't feed Shinku for a month. Shinku uses guns that run on Shinku's magic. Mitsuhide saved Shinku, so Shinku will stay with Mitsuhide and help her." She turned back to her food and continued eating, making everyone sweatdrop at how blunt she was.

Brushing the crumps off his clothes, Evelyn said, "I'm glad that we got to know you more. And before I forget, Akechi, you're my first rook. That means you're stronger and tougher, but are slower than the other pieces. Jason's the Queen, Yue's my Bishop, and Hajime's my Pawn."

Mitsuhide huffed and said, "I hate formalities. Just call me Mi-chan! And thanks for telling me what my position is."

Chuckling, Evelyn said, "Alright, Mi-chan. Members of the Gremory family don't really view their peerages as servants, and actually see them as family. After all, I am the youngest child of Lord Gremory. Anyways, the cleanup crew is here." True to his words, a large group of Devils showed up. They immediately began to remove evidence of the battle, disposing of the Stray Devils' corpses.

One of them walked up to the group and said, "We appreciate your report of the Strays in this area. Is there anything you would like to add?"

Yue calmly looked at the man and replied, "The leader, who called himself Berahmona, claimed that he was building an army to take over the Underworld and proclaimed himself to be the rightful leader. This was all we know about what was happening. I highly suggest that it is reported to the Four Satans as soon as possible." The Devil paled and nodded, shouting at everyone to hurry.

…

Using a mix of magic circles and Hajime's four-wheel drive, the group traveled to various countries for the next two years, improving what they knew and learning new skills. Evelyn and Mitsuhide became closer, eventually becoming best friends. Shinku became Jason's closest friend. She had provided the massive man with a flu mask, sunglasses, and beanie to hide his appearance for when they were in or near civilization. Likewise, Hajime used his magic to remove the blade from his prosthetic arm's elbow and covered the appendage in synthetic skin. He also replaced his regular eyepatch with a medical one.

However, the group settled down in a small lesser-known town in Italy after Yue became pregnant with twins. They decided to go with the logic that the best place to hide from an enemy was to be right under their nose; in this case, in the outskirts of the territory of the Angel Faction, since they lived less than a ten minutes' walk away from the town church, though they did avoid going too close to it.

During that time, Hajime panicked, having lost Myuu to Ehit, not to mention that he and Yue would have to decide on a name for their son and daughter. After countless terrible suggestions from Evelyn and Mitsuhide – Seriously, what kind of names were Chunchunmaru and Chomusuke? And there was no way he would ever allow the kids to be named Siilka or Isdra! – the couple settled on Mononusa for their daughter, which Hajime said translated to "heart" in Enochian. Their son was named Aziazor, which, also in Enochian, meant "love."

One morning, Evelyn woke up to the sound of Yue yelling. He rubbed his eyes as he heard her whine, "Hajime! I said I wanted deep-fried waffles filled with sour cream, dipped in hot sauce, and covered with sour gumdrops!" The other inhabitants of the house blanched, except for Shinku, who drooled as she wondered how it would taste. They were forced to watch as their fellow Devil pouted and disdainfully ate her breakfast, which consisted of chocolate-coated pancakes drizzled in sriracha sauce and slathered in cream cheese.

Looking away, Evelyn opened the fridge and sighed. Looking through the shelves and cupboard, he was met with the same result - there was almost nothing left inside. Looking at the calendar and noting it was Friday, the boy said, "It's about time we go but more food." He grabbed a banana and peeled it, slightly miffed that Shinku and Yue had eaten most of the food they had bought ever since the Bishop got pregnant. It didn't help that she had lots of cravings and ate several strange food combinations. He would never look at cucumbers, Swiss cheese, and tuna the same way again.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the boy threw the peel into the trash and shoved the banana deep into his mouth. Tilting his head back, he swallowed it whole, ignoring the look the others gave him. Mitsuhide sighed and said, "You know that's gotta be bad for you, right?"

Burping, Evelyn shrugged and replied, "It's not like it was hot, though. I learned the hard way after that corn dog." He grabbed a glass and took the orange juice out, pouring himself a cup. Taking a sip, he continued, "But honestly, we need to buy more food. We're running out."

Immediately, Shinku raised her hand and said, "Shinku wants to help buy more food." Her eyes became distant as she drooled, thinking of all the things she could buy. Everyone facepalmed, knowing what was happening in her mind.

Hajime sighed and said, "I have to stay with Yue. Shinku can't be trusted to not eat half of the food, so she's out. Jason is out since even though he's gotten better with being near humans, he still stands out too much. So that leaves Mitsuhide to go with you."

Mitsuhide smiled and said, "Come on, Eve-kun, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, heading out of the house.

The others looked at the duo in amusement, until Yue piped up and said, "Now I want crepes filled with bean curd, dried squid strips, and peanut butter. And for the toppings, I want chocolate chips, ground tofu, and bacon crumbles."

Jason promptly left the room as Shinku requested to have some too, leaving Hajime to his fate. The white-haired Devil sighed. Looking at the ceiling, he thought, 'Stay calm… I've made it this far. All I have to do is survive this for eight more months.'

In the market, Evelyn hummed cheerfully as he and Mitsuhide looked for eggs. So far, they had fruit, vegetables, meat, milk, more orange juice since they were running out, fish, some snacks, and ice cream. Finding what he was looking for, he turned to Mitsuhide and said, "We got everything we need. Come on, let's get back before Yue and Shinku eat everything left in the house!" Paying for the groceries, the duo started to go back home, but they were confronted. The two Devils recognized the two exorcists in front of them. Evelyn bluntly asked, "Aren't you two the ones who attacked us a couple years ago? Irene and Xenophobia, or something like that?"

The brown-haired girl scowled childishly and retorted, "It's Irina and Xenovia! You two Devils will pay for our humiliation! Because of what you did, we got a hundred spanks! Each! And on each butt cheek!" She glared at them, unaware of the crowd that gathered.

Mitsuhide pursed her lips and replied, "We didn't need to know that. Plus, you attacked us in public when we were eating!"

Xenovia coldly said, "You two are Devils, and we are exorcists. Therefore, it is within our obligations to eliminate you." Also unaware of the crowd that started murmuring, she continued to glare at the Devil duo.

Evelyn pouted and asked, "I know that you're affiliated with the Vatican since you both work for the Church, but it's rude to say that we're Devils just because we were eating gelato before noon! Plus, saying that you're exorcists and the people you killed were Devils isn't enough to help you get away with killing them!" He was careful to phrase the words in a way that would turn the crowd against the girls, since he and Mitsuhide were the only ones among the four to notice the attention they drew. Fortunately, he was successfully riling the crowd.

An angry voice called out, "What's going on?" On instinct, the crowd parted to reveal a frustrated Hajime. He growled, "Is someone going to explain? Evelyn and Mitsuhide went out to buy groceries since we're running out. My wife is pregnant with twins, and I don't want to leave her side longer than I have to." A young man pointed at the quartet. Hajime looked at them, before snorting. He scoffed, "I should have known it was you two. You attacked us two years ago with weapons. We were lucky that we were in my car. Even then, you still carved a deep trench in its side. Thanks to you two, nearly all the money we had was used on repairs. In fact, we were lucky to save up enough money to buy a house here with enough left to pay for rent and food! Even then, we had to save up money for another month so we could buy clothes, beds, a fridge, a microwave, and an oven! If that wasn't enough, we spent the first month using a cardboard box as a table and sleeping in sleeping bags on the cold hard floor! How do you think a pregnant woman will deal with this?" He conveniently left out the fact that the problem was solved when Yue shared a sleeping bag with him, and that the sleeping bags were insulated and had built-in heating strips.

That was the final straw. The citizens of the town glared at Irina and Xenovia, who finally noticed their presence. They gulped when they saw the venomous looks. Irina squeaked, "Why are you looking at us like that?"

The young man who pointed them out to Hajime growled, "So you nearly ruined a family's life and that's all you have to say?" He coldly continued, "If you don't know, a priest from the Vatican is right behind you."

The two girls turned around in shock, and to their horror, a man in priest's robes frowned at them and shook his head in disappointment. The priest said, "I'm very disappointed in you two. As followers of the Lord, you should be ashamed of yourselves. I'll be reporting this to the Vatican. Now leave. You are not welcome in this town until further notice." The two girls stiffened, then ran away in humiliation.

Sighing, the priest turned to Evelyn, Mitsuhide, and Hajime and said, "I apologize on behalf on the Vatican." Looking to the eldest of the trio, he said, "As for you, I pray your wife will have healthy children."

As the crowd dispersed, he leaned in and whispered, "I know you three really are Devils." The trio tensed. Seeing this, the priest waved his hand and continued, "There is no need to fight. You have not caused any trouble, so I will not do anything as long as it stays that way. Plus, you don't want all that food to go to waste, do you?" He winked then walked away, heading back to the church.

Blinking, Evelyn said, "I have a feeling that life is going to get harder." He yelped as Hajime swatted the back of his head with his prosthetic arm.

The Pawn retorted, "You're saying that now? The moment Yue got pregnant, life became harder for me, since I'm going to be a parent! Come on, let's go back." He turned and went home, the younger Devils following behind him shortly.

Unknown to them, the priest was watching them. He dropped his disguise to reveal that he was extremely attractive, with his blond hair and bright green eyes. "So they're the Devils in this town, huh? They seem like a lively bunch," he mused. Five sets of angel wings burst out of his back, propelling him into the air. "I guess I'll report this to Michael. But first, there's that bakery I've had my eye on. Might as well go now!" said Dulio as he flew away, leaving a few white feathers on the ground as the only sign he was ever there.

Back home, Hajime sighed as he watched the others tear through homemade pizza that had gummy bears, red wine sauce, prosciutto, cream-filled marshmallows, and caramel pudding as the toppings. Evelyn and Mitsuhide had decided to try what Yue was eating, and to their surprise, they liked it as well. Shinku had already joined Yue some time before. Staring at the ceiling, the Pawn thought, 'God, if you're out there, please give me the strength to bear with this until the twins are born.' He ignored the pain in his head as the others winced in pain. Jason, who was still avoiding the others, felt a stinging sensation and scratched the back of his head.

 **If you get the reference for Chomusuke and Chunchunmaru, then you get digital cookies. For Isdra and Siilka, use Google Translate for Maltese and Somali respectively. They fit pretty well with the High School DxD genre. I'm stupid and terrible for coming up with those two names, I know.**

 **Yes, I looked up an Enochian translator for the names of the twins. I had so much trouble finding words that had translations, I stuck with the two I tried that did and could fit into Hajime's and Yue's personalities.**

 **And thanks to CrimsontheKing for sending me a character suggestion! It'll be a while before I can decide whether to implement his character into the story, but I guarantee that it won't be too long. Remember, feel free to send characters you'd like to see in the story.**

 **Here is the planned peerage list with some changes. Remember, you can suggest potential members:**

 *** means it's permanent and not up for debate**

 **King: Evelyn Gremory**

 **Queen (Mutated): Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)***

 **Bishop (Mutated): Yue (Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou)***

 **Bishop: undecided**

 **Knight (Mutated): undecided**

 **Knight: undecided**

 **Rook (Mutated): undecided**

 **Rook: Mitsuhide Akechi (based on character of the same name from Mononofu: Battle Princess of White Lily)***

 **Pawn (Mutatedx8) x8: Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou)***

 **Please tell me what you think, review, constructive criticism appreciated, and NO flames. Keep your insults to yourself. I don't want to hear them. Onishin Tsukitenshi, signing out.**


End file.
